Proyecto:Música
El Proyecto Música trata sobre las canciones que han aparecido durante las series de Digimon, y también los openings y endings. El jefe del proyecto es Proxmon, pero actualmente el proyecto no se encuentra con un segundo responsable. Si tienes alguna duda sobre el proyecto puedes preguntarsela a su actual encargado en su discusión. Normas Bueno, pues para lograr una uniformidad en los artículos, habrá que seguir unas normas que nos servirán como guía. Esta organizción del artículo será la siguiente: *Utilizar la Plantilla:Música. *El nombre del artículo será el de la canción en japonés, bien escrito, por supuesto. *Se indicará el nombre de la canción, nombre la versión inglesa (si tiene uno diferente al japonés), temporada a la que pertenece, album al que pertenece, personaje que lo canta (si es algún personaje concreto de la serie) y cantante (tanto si es doblador de un personaje como si no). Nota: Las canciones del Girls Festival y del 10th Anniversary se considerarán como pertenecientes tanto a dichas categorías como a las de las temporadas en que aparezcan sus respectivos personajes. En el caso de los personajes que aparecen en más de una temporada, tener en cuenta a cual de las dos se refiere la canción. *Vídeo de la canción *Letra en japonés *Letra en inglés *Interpretación de la letra, es decir, explicar su significado, contexto, referencias a sucesos o personajes de la serie... *Buena ortografía y redacción. Lista de canciones: Digimon Adventure -Aún no completado- *Butter-Fly *Brave Heart *I wish *Keep on *Be All Right *Itsudemo Aeru Kara *Love Serenade *Holy Light Digimon Adventure 02 -Aún no completado- *Target *Break Up! *Beat Hit *Ashita wa Atashi *Itzumo Itzudemo *Atarashii Taiyou *Negai Kanaeru Kagi *Shiny Days *Super Girl *OPEN MIND *Kaze ni Mukatte *Focus *Yasashii Ame *Google Boy *Crash de Bingo *Boku no Ketsuren *ONLY ONE *Team *Oretachi no Melody *Futari de Habatakeba *Happy Smile *Sekaijuu no Keshiki o! *Sora wo Crawl *Steppin' out *Shining Star *2-Top *Fly High *Mirai e no Message *Hontou no Tsuyosa *Don't Stop Pata Pata *Getting Up Digimon Tamers -Aún no completado- * The Biggest Dreamer *Slash *Evo *One Vision *My Tomorrow *Days Aijou to Nichijou *3 Primary Colours *Across the Tears *Futari de La La La *Mirai *Moon Fighter *Flaming Ice *Digital Surviver *Fighting Soul *Sayonara dake ga Shitetta *Bark at the Lies *"Hero" Kazu no Rock' n' Roll *Tobase! Guardromon *Danshi Team *Boku no Blue Card *Shiroi Kamome *Otoko Shibuki *Black Intruder *Anytime Moumantai *Hitori ni Sasenai *Boku no tomodachi *Guilmon March Digimon Frontier -Aún no completado- *Fire! *With The Will *The Last Element *Innocent *An Endless Tale *Salamander *Kaze no Shizuku *Say Yes! *Oreta Tsubasa de *In the blue Digimon Savers -Aún no completado- *Gou-ing Going My Soul! *Hirari *Believer *One Star *Ryuusei *Flash Back *Clash *It's Bad Digimon Xros Wars -Aún no completado- *Never Give Up *We are Xros Heart! *Blazin Blue Flare!!! *Shoutmon X4B The Guardian *New World *Stand Up! Digimon 10th Anniversary -Aún no completado- *Towa ni Tsudzuke!! *Ashita *Kiseki no Takaramono *Secret Rendezvous Digimon Girls Festival -Aún no completado- *Tomadoi *Itsuka no Iro *Reflection Albumes de Musica -Aún no completado- Digimon Adventure 01 *Single Hit Parade *Teki Chara Song File *Digimon Adventure: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver.1 *Digimon Adventure: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver.2 *Digimon Adventure: Character Song & Mini Drama 1 *Digimon Adventure Original Story: 2½ Year Break *Digimon Adventure: Character Song & Mini Drama 3 Digimon Adventure 02 *Christmas Fantasy *Best! Best! Best Partner ~Chosen Children Version~ *Best! Best! Best Partner ~Duet Version~ *Best! Best! Best Partner ~Digimon Version~ *Best Partner Original Karaoke~Chosen Children~ *Best Partner Original Karaoke~Duets~ *Digimon Adventure 02: Best Hit Parade *Digimon Adventure 02: Single Hit Parade *Digimon Adventure 02: Armor Evolution to the Unknown *Digimon Adventure 02 Original Story: 2003 -Spring- *Diablomon Strikes Back Original Soundtrack *Digimon Hurricane Touchdown!/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Original Soundtrack *We Love DiGiMONMUSiC SPECiAL Yuuki o Uketsugu Kodomotachi e -Odaiba Memorial 8/1 Keikaku *Digimon Adventure 02: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver.2 *The Door to Summer *Digimon Adventure 02: Tegami~Letter~ *Tobira~Door~ *Stand by Me~Hito Natsu no Bouken~ *My light/Friend~Itsu Mademo Wasurenai~ *Friend~Itsu Mademo Wasurenai~ Digimon Tamers *Christmas Illusion *Single Best Parade *Best Tamers 1 Matsuda Takato & Guilmon *Best Tamers 2 Makino Ruki & Renamon *Best Tamers 3 Lee Jianliang & Terriermon *Best Tamers 4 Katou Juri & Leomon *Best Tamers 5 Akiyama Ryo & Cyberdramon *Best Tamers 6 Shiota Hirokazu & Guardromon *Best Tamers 7 Kitagawa Kenta & Marine Angemon *Best Tamers 8 Lee Shaochung & Lopmon *Digimon Tamers: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver.2 *Digimon Tamers: Song Carnival *Digimon Tamers: Best Tamers Original Karaoke ~Tamers~ *Digimon Tamers: Best Tamers Original Karaoke ~Duets~ *Digimon Tamers: Best Tamers Original Karaoke ~Digimon~ *Boukensha Tachi no Tatakai Original Soundtrack *Bousou Digimon Tokkyuu Original Soundtrack Digimon Frontier *Best Hit Parade *Digimon Frontier: Christmas Smile Digimon Savers *Best Hits + Character New Songs Digimon Xros Wars *Digimon Xros Wars Music Code II Multi temporadas *Digimon Adventure Original Karaoke Best 15 *Digimon Sounyuka Best Evolution *Digimon Choshinka Best! *Digimon Choshinka Best 2! *Girls Festival *Digimon Music Oota Michihiko Self Cover Collection *Digimon Opening Best Spirit *Digimon Music 100 Title Memorial Box *Digimon Sounyuka Miracle Best Evolution *Digimon Sounyuka Wonder Best Evolution *Digimon 10th Anniversary -The Bridge to Dreams- *Mirai e no Tobira ~ Ano Natsu no Hi kara ~ *Digimon series 1-4 original story special ~with~ Otros *All of My Mind Singles Digimon Adventure *Butter-Fly (Single) *Brave heart (Single) *I wish (Single) *Keep on (Single) *Butter-Fly Single (Reprint) *I wish Single (Reprint) *Brave heart Single (Reprint) *Keep on Single (Reprint) Digimon Adventure 02 *Beat Hit (Single) Digimon Tamers *My Tomorrow (Single) *Moving On! (Single) *Yuuhi no Yakusoku (Single) *EVO (Single) *Days ~Aijou to Nichijou~ (Single) *Tomodachi no Umi (Single) *SLASH!! (Single) *One Vision (Single) *The Biggest Dreamer (Single) Digimon Frontier *FIRE!! (Single) *Innocent ~Remain Innocent~ (Single) *an Endless tale (Single) *The last element (Single) Digimon Savers *Gouing! Going! My Soul!! (Single) *One Star (Single) *Believer (Single) *Ryuusei (Single) *Hirari (Single) Digimon Xros Wars *Never Give Up! (Single) Categoría:Proyectos